


Rooftops

by SuckerForLove24



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Dinner Date, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Love Confessions, Marichat is soft, Slow Dancing, chat can be himself around mari, chat is a big softy, confiding secrets, marinette and adrien don't know the secret identities, marinette can be herself around chat, not so slow burn, super fluffy, they are soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForLove24/pseuds/SuckerForLove24
Summary: Marinette and Chat Noir start talking to each other about life and their crushes, they then fall in love with each other.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	1. Alone, Together

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for this fandom so I hope I got their characterization right. I came up with this idea while mopping and it just kept growing the more I worked on it. Hope you like it! 💛

It was a typical Tuesday evening in the city of Paris. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was on her rooftop leaning against the railing, staring out over the Paris sunset, dreaming about Adrien Agreste. She was in love with the boy from school. He was sweet and funny and kind and honest and his cat green eyes paired well with his bright blonde hair. He was the perfect boy, the only problem was she couldn't talk to him. Whenever he was near, Marinette lost all ability to speak. Only mumbles and babbles came out of her mouth before she ran off to hide in her room. She loved him so much. Marinette knew that unless she could talk to him, their relationship was doomed to forever be only a daydream. 

Chat Noir, the second half of the hero duo guarding Paris, was on a nightly stroll on top of Paris's rooftops. He was out and about hoping to find his love Ladybug, but she was no where to be seen. He was about to head home when he saw a girl on a rooftop staring out at the sunset. Chat Noir being the curious cat that he is decided to drop by and talk to the girl with the blue hair. 

"Gorgeous sunset tonight isn't it" Chat Noir uttered softly.

"Yea, it is" Marinette responded before she registered the black cat perched on the railing and jumped in the air in shock. 

"I'm sorry I scared you!" Chat Noir said hurriedly "I didn't mean to make you jump. I was out alone and I saw you staring at the sunset alone and I thought maybe we could be alone, together?"

"Awwww. That's sweet. Creepy, but sweet" Marinette said with a smile and a light laugh. "What are you doing out all alone? Where's Ladybug?" Marinette asked attempting to make conversation. She already knew where Ladybug was though, she was here talking to Chat Noir, but Chat Noir didn't know that. He didn't know Ladybug's identity, and she didn't know Chat Noir's either. It was for safety reasons of course. The less people that know the better, including each other. Marinette often wondered who was under her kitty's mask. Who was the one flirting with her while she was trying to fight crime. 

"I don't know where M'lady is tonight. I hope she feels better than I do though." Chat said with a small chuckle. 

"What's wrong little kitty?" Marinette asked as she moved over to where he was perched. 

"Oh it's nothing. I just, I love her so much." Chat said solemnly

"Who?" Marinette asked out of genuine confusion.

"Ladybug!" Chat blurted.

"What! Why!? Really? Why?" Marinette was in complete shock. She thought that the flirting was all just a game. That he was just playing. Chat Noir actually liked Ladybug? He liked her?

"Yes really! Who wouldn't like her? She's smart and confident and an amazing leader. She is always figuring out how to save Paris, and she does it with a smile. Oh god, her smile. It's radiant, it's blinding, it's the light of my life. I melt every time I see her smile."

"I understand that"   
"What?" Now Chat was surprised.

"There's this boy I like, Adrien Agreste, and he's kind and funny and cool and he's a great friend, and his smile makes me absolutely helpless. I melt into a puddle whenever I see him and that bright white smile with his beautiful blonde hair and glowing green eyes." Marinette dropped her head into her hands and let out a frustrated yell. 

Chat Noir almost fell off the roof. He couldn't believe what Marinette just said, she liked Adrien. She liked him. After everything she said he still didn't know why. Adrien is just a spoiled model who's dad won't even let him leave the house. Why would she like that? He sure didn't. 

"I'm sure that if you told your friend Adrien what you just told me, he would understand." Chat Noir finally responded

"What!? No! I can't tell him. I get too, too nervous. I completely fall apart around him" Marinette ended with a hefty sigh. 

"Why haven't you told Ladybug you like her?" Marinette asked after a long moment of silence.

"I have!" Chat exclaimed

"You should try telling her what you told me. And not in a joke either. Just come right out and say it, 'Ladybug, I like you. Will you go on a date with me?' I'm sure she will understand what you're asking then." Marinette said with a tender smile

"I will once you tell your friend Adrien you like him" Chat Noir said with a smirk. 

"Do we have a deal?" Chat probed  
"Deal" Marinette said with a thin veil of confidence hiding her sheer terror. 

Chat Noir stared into Marinette's shining blue eyes, he got lost in their beauty. Marinette couldn't help but smile as Chat Noir bent down, grabbed her hand, and place a gentle kiss on top of it. 

"Until we meet again M'lady"  
"Until we meet again Kitty"

Chat jumped off the roof onto the next, disappearing into the night. Marinette went into her room, thinking about Paris's hero Chat Noir.


	2. Something Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week and that cat finally came back. This time with some new feelings.

It's been a week since Chat Noir appeared on Marinette's roof, and she couldn't stop thinking about it. She didn't tell Adrien she liked him, not yet at least. All she could think about was Chat Noir, how easy it was to talk to him. How charming and sweet and handsome he is. Marinette knew that Chat Noir hadn't confessed to Ladybug yet either. They fought multiple Akuma victims in the last week, but he didn't say anything. His flirting went down too. She didn't know this, but Chat Noir was thinking about last week too. Marinette was so open and honest about her feelings. She was a completely different kind of confident. Even when she was doubting herself, she still managed to help him. He liked that about her.

"Thinking about your friend again?" Chat said as he landed on the railing, right next to Marinette.

"No, I am thinking about a boy though" Marinette said after she caught her breath. She wasn't completely used to Chat Noir landing next to her after appearing out of no where, not yet at least.

"Oh really? Do I know him?" Chat said with a probing smile.

"Oh yes, you should know him very well" Marinette said with a teasing smirk.

Chat Noir was confused, his face twisting trying to figure out who it could be. Marinette couldn't help but laugh at her kitty, trying to figure out who it was. When she got all her giggles out she finally ended his misery.

"Do you want a hint little kitty?" Marinette asked with a warm smile.

"Yes please" Chat said dejectedly.

"Okay, he has blonde hair, green eyes, a great smile-"

"You said it wasn't Adrien!" Chat Noir rudely interjected

"You didn't let me finish" Marinette scolded "he also has a tail and cute black ears on top of his head" Marinette said with a flirtatious grin. She was so confident around him. She would never have been able to tell Adrien he had a great smile, let alone the rest of what she said. It was different around Chat, he was nice and kind and oh so cute, but most of all she felt safe around him. Like she could be herself around him, and he wouldn't judge her.

Chat Noir was in complete shock over the news. Him, she was thinking about him. The same way she had been thinking about Adrien last week. Once Chat regained control of his jaw, he told her he had been thinking about her too. 

"Well I'm happy you've been thinking about me, cause I've been thinking about you too. Glad I'm not alone" Chat Noir said with a charming smile that made Marinette melt. 

Marinette began to blush profusely and giggled like a little kid. The only people who had said they liked were Luka and Nathanael, and both of them were akumatized because of it. 

After a moment of awkward silence, Chat Noir began to speak. 

"Look, I know just last week we were talking about who we like and why and all that stuff. And now we both have different crushes, each other. Don't get me wrong, I still like Ladybug, but you are so, so real! Ladybug and I only see each other when there is a villain, and after defeating it we part ways until the next one. It feels like no matter what I do, we'll just be heroes together. But with you, you're real. You have feelings and flaws and despite all that you still try to help me, to cheer me up. Ladybug may be a hero, but you are a true friend."

"Oh wow," Marinette was at a loss for words. She had never been described like that. She had never had someone like her, all of her, all of her quirks, all of the things she despises about herself. Chat Noir didn't mind, he liked them even. "Chat, I don't know what to say. I've never been able to talk to someone like I have with you. It's weird, I'm not worried about messing up or saying something stupid. I can be myself with you, and I like it." Marinette couldn't hold back her smile. Chat got lost in it. It was so sweet and kind, it shined brighter than the stars twinkling in the night sky. 

Chat couldn't hold back any longer.

"Go on a date with me" He said eagerly as he jumped off the railing over to Marinette, now standing in front of her. 

"What!" Marinette exclaimed "How would that work? Is it legal? How would people react? We can't do that, I can't date you. You're a hero and I'm just, me." 

"That's why I want to date you! You are amazing and sweet and kind and caring and most of all, you aren't afraid to be yourself. You are confident while still caring. It's truly amazing. You're truly amazing." Chat said with a sense of passion and excitement that truly amazed Marinette. It was infectious, his passion about life, about her. She couldn't say no to the kitty standing in front of her grinning from ear to ear. 

"Okay, I can't say no to that face" Marinette said as she scratched behind his kitty ear.  
"Yay!" Chat exclaimed 

"How is this going to work?" Marinette suddenly had on a serious face, one she used to solve tough problems. "We can't go out in public, not yet at least, and you can't take off your mask, so how are we gonna do this?" Marinette was perplexed by their unique situation. She wanted to date him, he was so kind and honest, she just couldn't figure out how.

"How about we have it up here?" Chat Noir asked with a soft smile "I'll set it all up. Pick up the food, set the table, create the perfect dinner for two. All you have to do is bring your wonderful self."  
Marinette couldn't believe it, that was a really good idea. She got super excited at the idea of a private dinner. 

"Okay, I'm in"  
"Perfect. Next Tuesday, here, 6:30, so we can watch the sunset."  
"It's a date!"

Marinette and Chat Noir both were giddy at the idea. Their cheeks turned a soft red, and they couldn't stop smiling.

"Until next week M'lady"  
"Until then Kitty" 

Chat then lept off her rooftop, unable to stop smiling. Marinette watched her kitty disappear into the night sky. She couldn't stop blushing as she went to go lay down, already dreaming of her kitty.


	3. The Date Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a week later, and it's time for Marinette and Chat Noir's date. Chat is worried he went overboard, but he's reasured by Mari's kind words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Sorry for disappearing for 2 months, lol. I have at least two more chapters planned. I just got inspiration to work on this again, so maybe I'll be more consistent with updating *knocks wood*. Anyway, I hope you like it! Here's the date. 💛

Chat Noir was on Marinette's rooftop, shaking with anticipation. He was wearing his typical Chat Noir suit with one little exception, he had a white bowtie with a blue bell in the middle. The bell reminded him of Marinette's eyes. He spent the last hour setting up the rooftop for their date. He ordered dinner from his favorite italian restaurant; brought white table cloths with blue and green flowers along the trim. He had gold and silver fairy lights set up all around the roof, seemingly floating in mid air. And finally he had a single red rose placed gently in a glass at the center of the table. 

As it grew closer and closer to 6:30, Chat Noir got more and nervous. He had never done this before. He didn't want to come on too strong, but he really liked Marinette, more so than Ladybug. With Ladybug it was fun to flirt with her, but he didn't know what he'd do if she said yes. It was always just out there, but with Marinette, he wanted her to say yes. He felt so good around her, safe and loved, that it would've destroyed him if she said no. 

Thankfully she said yes. She liked him back. He knew she liked Adrien, his secret identity, so he was worried about asking her on a date. But after she talked about his eyes and smile, Chat Noir couldn't resist. He had to ask Marinette on a date. 

It was 6:15, and Marinette was anxiously pacing about her room in her pajamas. She liked Chat Noir, she knew that, but she felt guilty about Adrien. She never told him how she felt, she wanted to, but after talking with Chat she felt so good about herself. Confident and capable and mature, even while she was bearing her soul. She couldn't stop thinking about him and how nice it was to be able to have a conversation without falling apart. 

It was 6:20, she needed to get dressed. She threw on a royal blue knee length dress and some black sandals. She went over to her dresser and pulled out a black kitty necklace with glowing green eyes. She started working on it as soon as Chat asked her out. There wasn't much time between school and the bakery and saving Paris, but she somehow managed to finish the necklace the night before the date. It was technically morning but it was still dark so it doesn't count. 

At exactly 6:30 the trap door to the roof opened up, and out stepped a beautiful Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Chat was in shock over how beautiful she looked. Her dress matched her beautiful blue hair, which was draped delicately over her shoulders, and floated like a cloud when she spun around. He stepped closer to give her hand a kiss; as he finished placing a gentle smooch on the top of her hand, he noticed the necklace. It was beautiful, a tiny black kitty with glowing green eyes on a silver chain. 

"Where did you get it?" Chat Noir asked as he pointed at her necklace.

"I made it" Marinette replied earnestly.

"It's beautiful" Chat stated. He had stars in his eyes, he was completely mesmerized by Marinette. 

"Thank you" Marinette said as she began to blush. She normally would have brushed off the compliment, said it was nothing, but with him she knew he meant it. She was starting to accept that maybe she was as amazing as he said. So instead of brushing it off, Marinette stood politely and accepted the compliment, taking in how much Chat Noir cared for her. 

"I hope you like italian" Chat said as he took Marinette's hand and led her to the table.

"I love it" Marinette was shocked by the decorations. She felt like she was a princess stepping foot into an enchanted forest with dinner for two in the center of the woods. 

"Did you do all this?" Marinette asked as she spun around gazing at all the lights with a sense of wonder.

"Yea" Chat Noir began to blush. 

"It's amazing" Marinette said as she took his hands and gazed into his glowing green eyes. Chat gazed back into her bright blue eyes, getting lost in their brilliant beauty. 

After a moment of pure entrancement, Chat Noir cupped Marinette's cheek and bent down, placing a soft tender kiss on her sweet red lips. Marinette was surprised, but soon placed her hands on his hips as she kissed him back. 

The soft delicate kiss ended as gently as it had started. Chat slowly pulled away as did Marinette. They then looked at each other and began blushing profusely. 

"Well that was, something" Marinette babbled 

"It definitely was something" Chat responded 

"Want to eat?" Chat asked lightly 

"Yes!" Marinette exclaimed with excitement. She was rather hungry. 

After dinner 

Marinette never knew food could taste that good! She was amazed at how exquisite it tasted, she thought all chicken parmigiana tasted the same. She now knew she was wrong. Chat ordered from Gabriel Agreste's favorite place, being his son can have its perks. Chat was so happy Marinette liked it, he thought he went overboard. He didn't want to scare Marinette off, he really liked her. 

After dinner Chat Noir played a slow song of his phone. The sound of a string quartet came pouring out of the well hidden speakers around the roof. It felt like the quartet was right on the roof with them, filling the air with soft and tender romantic melodies. Chat Noir held is hand out to Marinette, silently asking her to dance. Marinette took his hand and they proceeded to the center of the roof, surrounded on all sides by the twinkling of fairy lights. 

Chat placed his left hand on Marinette's waist and used his right hand to hold Marinette's left. Marinette placed her right hand on Chat's shoulder. 

"Follow my lead" Chat whispered into Marinette's ear. 

He counted to four, then stepped off. Marinette was lost at first, but Chat Noir explained the steps as they went, and soon enough both Marinette and Chat Noir were having fun as they danced with joy. As the music wound down, Chat pulled Marinette close to his chest, holding her in his strong protective arms. Marinette layed her head on his chest, listening to his heart as they swayed gently to the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think below! I love comments and kudos. 💛


	4. The Date Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date comes to a close as Marinette and Chat Noir explore a delicate intimacy known only to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, it's only been a month. That's not too bad. This is soft and fluffy and still PG. I hope you like it! 💛

"I love you" Chat Noir whispered into Marinette's hair.  
"What?" Marinette asked surprised, moving her head and looking up into Chat Noir's eyes. 

"Agh" Chat Noir grunted "I knew I shouldn't have said that. We've known each other for 3 weeks, this is our first date. I jumped the gun. I'm sorry, just forget I ever said it." Chat pulled himself away from Marinette and headed over to the railing, where he looked out into the Paris night sky. 

"What if I don't want to forget it?" Marinette said as she stood next to him, playing with his beautiful blonde hair. 

"What?" Chat Noir was confused.

"What if I don't want to forget you said 'I love you'?" Marinette said with an honest smile. "I know it's ridiculous, this being our first date and all, but I feel like I've known you for so much longer. It sounds crazy, but I think I love you too."

Chat Noir didn't know what to do. In his confusion, Marinette decided to take a chance. She placed her hands on his cheeks and went in for a kiss. Chat Noir was startled but gladly started kissing her back. This kiss was more intense, more passionate than the one they shared a mere hour ago. While still kissing, Chat Noir picked up Marinette and sat down on the bench with Marinette on his lap. Their kiss seemed to go on forever, only stopping because of their pesky need for air. 

Hours passed and Marinette was laying in Chat Noir's arms while he played with her hair. They were staring at the stars covering the Parisian night sky. The moon was high above them when they decided they should probably head home. 

"When will I see you again?" Marinette asked Chat Noir as he leaned against the railing.

"I hope in your dreams tonight, because I know you'll be staring in mine" Chat Noir responded with a sly smile.

"Smooth one Kitty" Marinette chuckled "but really, when will we meet again?" Marinette had a slight worry in her eyes. Chat Noir picked up on her seriousness and gave her a straight answer. 

"Next week, Tuesday. Same time, same place" Chat said with a smile. The last thing he wanted was for Marinette to be worried. 

"Okay. I'll see you then Kitty. It's a date." Marinette gave Chat Noir a kiss on the cheek, causing both of them to turn a soft shade of red. 

"It's a date, M'lady" Chat responded after regaining his senses. 

He grabbed Marinette's hand, placed a gentle kiss on top of it, and then lept onto the railing. 

"Until we meet again" Chat called out as he lept into the Paris night sky, hopping from rooftop to rooftop. 

"Until we meet again" Marinette whispered to herself as she went through the trapdoor into her room, already dreaming of her kitty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Next chapter is gonna be a funny (ish) one, once I write it. I have no idea when I'll post it but I haven't forgotten about this! Thanks for reading and of you like it leave a comment and kudos below! 💛


End file.
